


I Miss You

by ClockWorkSymmetry



Category: RockRobin
Genre: #SPOILERS DUH, Doesn't make any sense, F/M, Free Play Mode, Go play it, No-one knows RockRobin, This game is SWAG, Who thinks band management gives feelz, damn it, srsly, this game gave me feelz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkSymmetry/pseuds/ClockWorkSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERIFIC!!!!:</p><p> </p><p>Emmitt is on tour being a roadie for his dad, while Robin is stuck with her new band, Censorship Unplugged.</p><p>Robin, despite herself, misses the pipsqueak more than she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

“Robin, are you coming in today?”

Robin sighed up at the ceiling, listening to Joel keep whining on the phone. 

“Seth and Faust are getting impatient. And Faust keeps whining about this party he has to do later…”

They were rolling in the dough, why did Faust keep having to shake himself about? Maybe he enjoyed it? They never spoke all too much, she didn’t know. She just threw a new bottle of hair dye at his face every month, and he never complained.

“Look, I know you’re miserable, but you can’t just keep turning up to practice so late, letting Owen bail your butt out…”

Blah blah blah blah…

“Have you been drinking- should I let Sebastian bring you to work, he’s worried too…”

Don’t drag my brother into this, Joel.

“Is this…is this a girl thing?”

“Oh my God, Joel, no!”

“Then why do you keep coming in so late? Why can I only talk to you over the phone?”

“Wait, hold on, got another call coming through-“

“Damn it Robin, wait-“

She ended the call, checking the incoming call.

 

Unknown number.

 

Sudden excitement flushed through her and she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Mr Vernon? I’m looking for a-“

“Wrong number.”

She ended the call, then threw her phone down, groaning as she flopped back on her couch, grumbling under her breath.

 

“Took you long enough.”

Robin glared at Joel, as he smugly snipped at her from behind his drum kit, Seth moodily adjusting dials on the keys, while Faust looked mildly annoyed, as usual, pushing back some sky blue hair (from last weeks violet) while holding his guitar. “Yeah, yeah, shut up Joel.”

“We have a full audience at the stadium this Saturday. Let’s not mess this up with your fussing, okay?”

Robin simply gave him the finger before strumming the first chord to their latest song ‘It’s War! (On Ice)’. Faust followed in, and Joel sighed before starting up with the toms.

 

Sebastian came in a bit later, carting work in one hand, cane in the other as he ambled his way over to a table, sitting down and sifting his way through his work. On break, Robin made her way over, and sat on the table next to him as he started filing and writing out numbers. “What’s up, bro?” “Not much, sis. Oh. Got a call that might interest you.”  
Robin visibly tensed. “Yeah?”

“The Spyder is extending his tour by a month.”

Robin’s expression soured before she left, not after kicking a nearby beer can at the table. Sebastian sighed, while Joel groaned, calling after her.

 

She punched the number in again.

Busy.

Again.

Busy.

Again.

“Hey, this is Emmitt-“ “-Kirby, what the hell-“ “Kirby, I’m not available right now, please leave a message, I’ll get back to you.” Then a beep.

Robin looked at the phone for a long moment, listening to the voicemail in her head. Had his voice always been that deep? Had he always sounded that serious when he wasn’t laughing? Robin ended the call, not saying anything before she went on the computer, rapidly scanning for photos and the like from Spyder’s latest concerts. Going through photo after photo, she eventually found one of Spyder and Emmitt. Both were smiling, Spyder ruffling Emmitts hair as the younger man laughed, his cheeks pink, a bottle of beer in both of their hands.

…right. Emmitt was old enough to legally drink now. Had it been that long?

Robin stared for a bit longer, drinking in Emmitt’s appearance. When did his shoulders get broad? When did he get so tall? He…was built now, strong forearms, strong neck, his hand wrapped- wait, his hand was wrapped. That was his funny hand, the one he could dislocate. ..what had happened? She checked the date of the photo. Two weeks ago. She hadn’t spoken to him in a month, as they had been bussing properly, going through small towns for some reason. Just texts, on and off. Email, once a week.

 

Robin swallowed, before she got up, and headed to do the one thing she always did when she was sad- go drink.

 

Sitting down at Tracy’s, she let Owen fill up a shot for her, then two more as she downed them, then simply nursed a beer as she went through photos on her phone, absently smiling at times. Candid shots Emmitt had sent her that she hadn’t had the heart to delete- her and Dallas snoring, having fallen asleep over sheet music, Beau yelling at her, her and Owen wrestling over something stupid, and then came the shots of her and Emmitt. That stupid roller coaster, then him making her more cookies, playing with Oink, her getting way too excited over Spyder, then sadder ones…them at the AMPs. Their last performance together, her make-up smudged, mascara running slightly as she stared at him, singing to the band, to him. ‘There you are.’

‘There you are.’

 

Robin sniffled, and drank more beer. Beer, beer, her best friend. She’d lost her real best friend. 

 

She didn’t burst into tears, but Owen still hauled her upstairs to the loft that evening, as she slept, sniffling to herself, wanting to scream, but couldn’t find the energy to do so. She kept her phone, though he tried to take it away from her. “I miss him. I miss him so much, Owen.” “Call him.” “He’s…busy. He’s too busy.” “He’s never been too busy for you, Robin. Just…tell him. He probably doesn’t know.” “He’ll laugh at me.” “Are we talking about the same Emmitt here?” In her drunk state, she allowed her foster brother to bully her into messaging Emmitt. It wasn’t her nicest message she’d ever sent, but, knowing Emmitt, he’d see right through it. ‘Hey kid call me pls Emit’

…yeah…he’d see right through it.

 

It was 3:01 in the morning when she got the call, and while she was half-passed out, she jolted awake immediately, answering the phone. “Mmff…what?!” “Hey Bobby.” She blinked, sitting up, worries already dissipating at his voice, and she leaned against the wall, yawning. “Couldn’t you call me at a more respectable hour?” “Sorry. We’re at a gas station now, and I have five minutes on the pay-phone before we have to go.” “Could you use your phone?” “…I broke it when I saw your message.” Robin couldn’t help but laugh at that, and she smiled, pressing the phone closer to her ear. “I watched your last concert- uh, a recording. It was really good.” “Thanks.” 

Quiet then, as if both didn’t really know what to say. Normally, they couldn’t shut up. “Kirby?” “Yeah?” “…I miss you.” He was quiet then. She could almost hear him blushing. Distantly, she heard someone yelling at him. “…I miss you too, Bobby. I’m…fixing my phone. I’ll try calling you again this evening.” “Kirby?” More yelling. He didn’t reply to them. “Yeah?” “I…really miss you. I miss playing games with you. I miss practicing with you. I even miss Oink.” Emmitt snort-giggled, and Robin smiled. Yet more yelling. “I miss Oink too.” “Kirby?” “Yeah?” Practically screaming now. “Who’s yelling?” “My dad, I need to go.” “Kirby?” “Yeah?” “…I love you.”

Silence. (And screaming getting closer.)

“I…” She had never heard him sound so happy and embarrassed before in her life. “I-…IloveyoutooRobin.” Robin smiled. “Bye.” “B-B-Bye.”

She ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I get that the free play is in beta, but going through it, I wished it was more sequel-esque. Like, if you wanted just for band management, then choose not to have Robin in a relationship in the previous game, because free play IS considered a sequel. 
> 
> But the choosing thing doesn't even seem...relationship-y. 'Choose established history'. Like...what? She has a history with everyone! Some more than others, regardless of romance- like Dallas. No matter whether you romance Beau or Emmitt, you still have the bs with Dallas happening.
> 
> And then you get one phone call, and it's not cute at all. (well, I've only tried Emmitt's so far...) but come on, he's so sweet on Robin, what gives. 
> 
> So, I thought I'd input this. The romantic in me needs it, gosh darn it.
> 
> Go play RockRobin. You can only download it via HappyBackwards at the moment (not itch.io, the link is gone until the beta is finished) but goooo playyy it's free and awesome, and I've spent more than 12 hours on it in the last 48 hours, izzo goooodddd.
> 
> (and they didn't even show Emmitts pic. Like wut. And I got annoyed because the forums said he gotz dem guns from hauling amps and stuff around. I wanna seeeeeeee)


End file.
